Talk:Awakening/@comment-6069614-20160726233850/@comment-83.17.0.26-20160728234209
For me Shuka is closer to Katie/Lynn than to Garret, as heavies get A LOT of hp upon awakening (to help with their cost increase and block increase). Post-AW Heavies got ~3000 hp, when Katie/Lynn/Shuka have ~1500-2000. She is like Katie because you want to place her early and get some more UPs, and like Lynn because she is heavily attack-oriented and got dodge ability (30% vs 50%). Sure, Shuka is cheaper than Garret, but for sure not cheaper than Lynn ;-) Her skill is also pretty medicore, the only thing that saves her from being a overcost unit is the fact that he reduce cost - after AW by enough to matter. I feel that Shao's AW ability doesn't help her much - extra 180 hp is really not a lot, and stat-wise she is really simmilar to Lynn (sure, 100 armor is a lot - but only if your job is to tank stuff not when it is to kill enemies in 1-2 hits, Lynn got also 50% dodge and extra 200 hp - and against hard hitting enemies armor doesnt changes that much). IMO Shukagains a lot of good utility upon AW (-3 instead of -2, 30% dodge, samurai-like attack) but her health stays pretty low. I feel conflicted that I'd like to place her forward, due to her swipe attack, but her defensive stats that are pretty close to AWd Katie (without taking dodge into account - but I have mixed feelings about having to count on 30% dodge chance to not die). IMO if you find using Shukayou should definitely AW her as she gains a lot from it. About Shao... her AW ability to buff your Shuka's health seems really underwhelming to me. 180 health is really not a lot. Shuka needs an extra health buff but by 500 or 1000 (to make her really comparable with heavies or samurais), and 180 health IMO may not be enough to really change her situation. I'm not a fan of hp buffs either, as unlike ATK, DEF, etc. hp buffs will not snowball in any way - If your shuka stayed on 200 hp+ for the entire battle, then the effect was objectively useless. About Shao herself - I'm not sure would I use her AWd (60AW60 lets say) over CC70 Bashira - she is cheaper and has assasinate (even more RNG effects? :P), but her damage and her skill really suck (just compare the timers - 60/40 on Assasination I for 15s or 39/20 on Triple Shot for 15s - bashira may be placed 4s later due to her cost, but in 30s she will be able to really wreck some enemies). And having her in your team just for a buff may further limit your team size - if you will have to run both her AND Bashira AND Spica (and Nanaly? ;-)) I feel I'd rather have 50CC60 Kerry in my team that I can place and withdraw basically for free rather than a team slot filled with Shao. To me Shao is the opposite of Suka - zero useful utility upon AW :P If you are sure that you want to AW Shuka you could AW her first, check how useful she is, how much extra hp would benefit you and then decide upon AWing Shao, but IMO AWing Bashira will never be a waste - With a party of AWd Nanaly+Spica+Bashira you will most likely still prefer placing Bashira over Spica, and her AW utility may be useful from time to time anyway (no more having to place valkiries in the middle of the enemy troops just to snipe crucial mages? :3). btw: I can see that your unit levels are all over the place, I'd suggest reading up on Combination with Platinum Armors @ Unit Combination page - it may save you gold and/or plat armors. ps: Get yourself AWd Horace or Charlotte if you have one - they are the shit :3 Fuck the Azami and Marie :P